FOX EARS INSANITY SHOW!
by fox ears
Summary: WARNING! IF YOU ARE SANE AND WANT TO KEEP IT THAT WAY THEN DON NOT READ THIS! but really no ones sane so! read away! R&R!
1. Just a BIT insane for you normal people

Disclaimer: i don't own any anime companies but i wish i do and im not rying to insult anyone. Beside im just a kid writing tremdiously funny talk shows! Are ya gonna sue me?  
  
Fox ears: Hello. Im Fox ears the fox youko. I run my own little talk show in Washington! It's called FOX EARS' INSANITY SHOW!  
  
*sign flashes clap*  
  
audience: *claps*  
  
Fox ears: I randomly pick characters from animes of all kinds and send my minions to fetch them and bring them to my show. And speaking of minions I would like you to meet the minions of the show!  
  
Minions: *wonder out onto the stage*  
  
Fox ears: There's the dancing lobsters, dragons from hell, rabid ferrets, evil flying piggies, dancing hamsters, and then there's the one the only cute mob controller that won't be starring in any of the interviews *even though he's an anime character!* Folken!!!!!  
  
Folken fan crowd: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WE LOVE YOU FOLKEN! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Folken: *red mark across his nose from embarrassment a.k.a. whomp which is what it will be referred to through the parodies*  
  
Fox ears: DOWN WOMEN! HE'S MINE!  
  
Folken fan crowd: *all stick out their tongues* pppppffff!  
  
Fox ears: Well I guess I should get back to the show huh? *minions wonder back to their positions and Folken stands next to fox ears* Our first guest today will be.....  
  
Evil piggies: *spin the container of names* *one pulls out a piece of folded paper and hands to fox ears* *piggies take container off set*  
  
Fox ears: Bit Cloud! From Zoids!  
  
Bit fan crowd: YYAAAAYYYY!!!  
  
Fox ears: MINIONS!  
  
Dragons from hell: Yes milady!  
  
Fox ears: go retrieve Bit.  
  
*mini dragons fly off*  
  
Fox ears: In the time being I am ordering the dancing lobsters to entertain us!  
  
Dancing lobsters: *go out on floor and start jiggin*  
  
audience: *gets up and jigs too*  
  
~*30 minutes later*~  
  
Dragons from hell: Milady! We have the prisoner . . . I mean the guest!  
  
Fox ears: Good! Dancing lobsters may have a break!  
  
Dancing lobsters: *leave to do what lobsters do on breaks*  
  
Fox ears: Well our guest is now here! Bit Cloud!!!!  
  
Bit fan club: WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bit: *walks out and sits down in whicker chair* Hello.  
  
Fox ears: Hello Bit. We are going to question you and have you do dares and whatever. Now does anyone in the audience have a question for Bit?  
  
Audience member #14572902388: Yeah! Bit are you having an affair with Lena?  
  
Bit: Of course not!  
  
Audience member #15572902388: What's wrong with her? Huh?! Huh?!  
  
Bit: Damn! If I say yes then I'll get mobbed by mad fan girls and if I say no then I'll be mobbed by happy fan girls. I'll have to say no comment.  
  
Audience member #1: Then are you having an affair with Brad? Doc? Jamie?  
  
Bit: Urp.... Uh Brad? Ummmm. Hehehe...... *breaks down crying* YESSSS!!! IM HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH BRAD! I can't help myself he's just so buff and cute!  
  
Bit fan club: YOU BASTARD! GET HIM!!!!!!!*rage onto set* DDIIIEEEE!!!!!  
  
~*10 minutes later*~ Fox ears: okay ladies! Are you done pummeling him?  
  
*x fan group sits back down*  
  
Bit: *moans and gingerly touches his black eyes and bloody nose*  
  
Fox ears: Oh hun, don't touch it. It'll be fine. Now its time for the dares my carefully select audience member panel. Audience member #349. What do you dare Bit to do?  
  
Audience member #349: I dare Bit to shove a big pineapple and huge watermelon up his ass!  
  
Fox ears: Okay then sick and perverted minded child. MINIONS!!!!  
  
Dancing hamsters: *come out and hand a large pineapple and watermelon to Bit*  
  
Fox ears: And Bit. If you fail to do this dare then you lose one article of your clothing. Starting with your shirt.  
  
Bit: What kind of sick people are you?!  
  
Fox ears: I don't know but bend over and shove the fruit up your ass okay!  
  
~*censored*~*2 minutes later*~  
  
Audience: LOSE THE SHIRT! LOSE THE SHIRT! LOSE THE SHIRT!  
  
Bit: *takes off shirt*  
  
Fox ears: Okay then. Audience member # 87. What is your dare?  
  
Audience member #87: I dare him to make out with you for 3 minutes!  
  
Fox ears: IS THAT ALOUD FOLKEN?!  
  
Folken: *flips through rule book* Apparently. Seeing how there aren't any rules!  
  
Fox ears: Note to self. After show make rule that the guest cannot come in physical contact with the host!  
  
Bit: *tackles Fox ears and starts to make out with her*  
  
Fox ears: YEEEKK!  
  
~*3 minutes later*~ Fox ears: *pushes Bit off* Folken. Remind me again why I wanted to make a talk show?  
  
Folken: *rolls eyes*  
  
Fox ears: Okay, panel. I cant be involved dares!  
  
*other two panel snap their fingers and go back to thinking*  
  
Fox ears: Okay then. Audience member #20478. Do you have a dare?  
  
Audience member #20478: owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow! YES! I dare bit to eat 10 bull thistle plants with bull piss poured over it! He has to drink the pee!  
  
Fox ears: This is gettin good!  
  
Bit: Dear god, you guyz are sick!  
  
Fox ears: MINIONS! And Bit, the pants are next to go.  
  
Dancing hamsters: *come in bearing the items, do a jig, and go out*  
  
Fox ears: And people, if you are a weak stomached person then please close your eyes and do not watch or go to my dragon minions who will be handing out official Alaska Airlines barf bags!  
  
*some audience members stand up and run over to the dragons*  
  
Fox ears: You can't barf and GO!  
  
Bit: Urk...*puts two fingers over his mouth and runs off stage* BBBLLLEEEHHHHKKKK!  
  
Fox ears: Looks like someone's losin their pants!  
  
Audience: LOSE THE PANTS! LOSE THE PANTS! LOSE THE PANTS!  
  
Bit: *takes off pants*  
  
Fox ears: And our last audience member, do you have a dare for Bit?  
  
Audience member #4502: Yeah. I dare Bit to brush his teeth with maggot guts for 5 minutes! It has to be a normal sized ball of paste.  
  
Bit: *pulls disgusted face*  
  
Fox ears: *ears lay back and tail curls* okkkkkkaaayyyy! MINIONS!!!!!!!!  
  
Dancing hamsters: *bring out bucket of maggot gut paste*  
  
Fox ears: Bit you have to do this and if you don't then the under wear goes and none of us wanna see what's under there! So ya. And starting..... NOW!  
  
~*4 minutes later*~  
  
Random audience member: HE'S NOT GONNA MAKE IT!  
  
Bit: *barfs all over stage*  
  
Fox ears: Oh dear god he has to take off the underwear! *hands him a piece of cardboard*  
  
Bit: *places cardboard infront and rips off underwear*  
  
Fox ears: *shielding eyes* Now we have time for one more question! And I have one! What do you think would be the worst way to die?  
  
Bit: probably to be eaten alive by rabid ferrets.  
  
Fox ears: That would be bad! And now it's the time in the show for the guest to die!  
  
Bit: WHAT?!?  
  
Rabid ferrets: *launch out of side room onto Bit**comical cartoon fighting cloud*  
  
Fox ears: that is all we have for today! And join us next time on FOX EARS INSANITY SHOW! Good night folks!  
  
*camera zooms in on dancing lobsters who just came out and started jiggin* 


	2. Revenge of the evil Pikachu rat and Trut...

Fox ears: Hi everyone! Today on !FOX EARS INSANITY SHOW! we are going to be having a multiple guest show due to demands! So-  
  
Folken: Oo! Can I call them?!  
  
Fox ears: ... what ever...  
  
Folken: MINIONS!  
  
*Evil piggies stumble onto stage with the spinner thingy and beers in hand*  
  
Fox ears: FOLKEN! I TOD YOU TO LOCK THE COOLER! Stupid piggies..  
  
Folken: *hides*  
  
Fox ears: Oohhh weeelll! *reaches hand into spinner majigger and pulls out 4 names*  
  
*evil piggies stumble off stage spilling beer everywhere*  
  
Fox ears: Okay! The first guest iisss... INUYASHA!.. oh crap.. *unfolds next paper* and the second one is... what the hell?! Folken!  
  
Folken: *pops up from behind fox ears chair where he was hiding (not very smart if he was hiding from her ^_-)* You rang?  
  
Fox ears: *whispers so audience can't hear* How the hell did Eminem get in here? He's a person!  
  
Folken: I dunno..  
  
Fox ears: ... Okay then! We will skip that one! *throws paper behind her* and our next second one iiiisss... *unfolds paper* everyones favorite gut! GOKU! .. Folken go get the fridge..  
  
Folken: *throws silly salute* Yes ma'am!  
  
Fox ears: Psycho.. And our final guest iiisss *unfolds next paper (monotonous aint it?)* .. My fave anime character of all time! VICIOUS!  
  
Inuyasha, Vicious, and Goku rabid fan girls: *stand up and scream as loud as possible* AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fox ears: *on floor flailing* EAR PLUGS! EAR PLUGS! *ears are bleeding*  
  
Fan girls: *stop screaming and start gasping for breathe*  
  
Fox ears:... *blinky blink* I-I-I- I can hear.. *hops back in chair golden fox ears twitch and still bleeding*. damn ears... MINIONS!. ow..  
  
*mini dragons from hell come carrying sake and sway in air*  
  
Fox ears: Damn are all of you drunk?! Ok go get Goku, Inuyasha, and Vicious.. And don't buy anymore beer.  
  
*mini dragon from hell fly off weaving and swaying in the air*  
  
Fix ears: And now we will have an intermission dance! MINIONS! ^_^..  
  
*dancing lobsters come in with bottles of everclear*  
  
Fox ears: -_-.. ok so all my minions are drunk.. help.. Well I guess we'll just... god my mom's gonna kill me.. uh... Could I get a suggestion from the audience?  
  
*hands fly up*  
  
Fox ears: Uuummmm.. You there! *points at audience*  
  
Audience member #3784262: We could all go in the closet!  
  
Fox ears: What's up with you?! That's lame ass! MINIONS!  
  
*rabid ferrets come out of closet labled "Rabid Ferrets" (of course) and attack audience member #3784262*  
  
Fox ears: Okay... You! *points at audience member*  
  
Audience member #666 (that cant be good): Ummm... A twister competition!  
  
Fox ears: Hey that aint that bad... good job! Have a lollipop! *throws lollipop to audience member #666*  
  
*before she gets lollipop devil's minion comes up and grabs her then sinks back into hell*  
  
Fox ear: *blinky blink blink* O.O. Okay.... well we still use the idea! MINIONS!  
  
*new minions (sharp pointy toothed butterflies) comes in carrying twister mats and lay them out on floor them twirl flaming sticks as they go out*  
  
Fox ears: Since when did I have those?... OH WELL! Ok now I need two people from each section! The Inuyasha fans, Vicious fans, and Goku fans! One girl one guy!  
  
~*20 minutes later*~  
  
Fox ears: Right hand blue!  
  
Audience member #3492: DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU PERVE! *smack!*  
  
Audience member #402: OW! *falls*  
  
Fox ears: oi.. And the winner is the Vicious fan girls!... YAY!  
  
*Mini dragons from hell fly in and drop off Vicious, Inuyasha, and Goku*  
  
Vicious: What the hell?  
  
Fox ears: VICIOUS! *glomps him*  
  
Vicious: Gah! Get it off! *tries to pry fox ears off*  
  
Folken: *comes in carrying fridge and sees fox ears* DOWN GIRL! *drop fridge and pulls Spray-bottle-o-anit-glompiness and sprays fox ears*  
  
Fox ears: *lets go and bats at ears trying to rid them of water* Craptastic!  
  
Vicious, Inuyasha, and Goku fans: *rush the stage*  
  
Fox ears: STEVE!  
  
Folken: *rushes forward and flashes audience that's rushing*  
  
Rushing audience members: *Die X_x*  
  
Fox ears: that was effect but messed up....  
  
Inuyasha: You people are messed up....  
  
Goku: I'm hungry. *sees fridge and attacks it*  
  
Fox ears: Please sit down!  
  
Vicious and Inuyasha: *sit down*  
  
Fox ears: *stares at vicious*  
  
Vicious: Stop that!  
  
Fox ears: Stop what? Vicious: STOP IT!  
  
Fox ears: Why?  
  
Folken: *smacks fox ears*  
  
Fox ears: Owy.. Oh I'm sorry.. Okay now its time for our truth or dare! And now to bring out my anime panel! MINIONS!  
  
*sharp toothed butterflies (aka STB) comes in with anime panel*  
  
Fox ears: The anime panel consists of Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, Farfarello from Weib Kruez, Kagome from Inuyasha, Faye Valentine from Cowboy Bebop, and .. Pikachu?!.. oh well. *shrugs* and Pikachu from pokemon!  
  
*panel sits down in they're seat*  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi chu ka chu!  
  
Fox ears: Oh shut up! *claps hands over mouth* OH NO! I understand Pikish! *shudders*  
  
Faye: Um.. Can I get away from this thing? *points at Pikachu*  
  
Pikachu: Pika! *zaps Faye*  
  
Faye: OW! *hair frizzed*  
  
Pikachu: hehe.  
  
Fox ears: Okay lets get on with the show! Now our anime panel will ask each person truth or dare and it goes as the normal rules are expect that each time you complete one dare or truth you get a certain amount of money.  
  
Audience member #665 99/100: Sounds like a cheap rip off of "I Bet You Will"!  
  
Fox ears: *walks up to audience member #665 99/100 and scribbles over the 99 a 100* Bye bye!  
  
Audience member that is now #665 100/100: Uh oh. *devil's minion comes up, grabs him, and sinks back into hell*  
  
*through hole people can hear "OMG! The coffee's cold! Nnnnoooo!"*  
  
Fox ears: *shudder* Man they think of everything. *sits down* Okay then! Kurama! You have first go!  
  
Kurama: *thinks* Inuyasha, truth or dare?  
  
Inuyasha:... Truth  
  
Kurama: For $100! Is it true you love Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha : *turns bright red* . No!..  
  
*lie alert under his chair goes off*  
  
Inuyasha: *gulp*  
  
Fox ears: LIAR!  
  
Kagome: *stands up and hearts start floating around her* Oh, Inuyasha! I always knew you loved me!  
  
Fox ears: *chucks coffee cup at Kagome* Stop it with the heart thingies! They're gonna make my rates go down!  
  
Kagome: *coffee cup bounces off her head, the hearts disappear, and she plops back into her chair* Ow!  
  
Fox ears: Oh yes! I forgot to mention that every time you answer untruthfully or don't complete a dare you have to one special hamburger!  
  
Everyone excluding Folken and Fox ears: SO?!  
  
Fox ears: *ignores them and reads list of things it has* This hamburger contains under cooked broccoli, rotten bug infested lettuce, one used condom.. GROSS! WHO WROTE THAT?!  
  
*evil piggies still holding beers sitting over in corner with a permanent pen sniggering*  
  
Fox ears: *pulls out pen* Scratch that one! Anywhos! Also ketchup made from asparagus, tofu patty, green cheese, pickles dunked in sper- OMG! *scratches that off and writes molasses* . pickles dunked in molasses, banana mustard, eggshell mayo, leeches, slugs, beetle dung, peaches, and moldy hamburger buns! Man sounds like a Big Mac I got once!  
  
Inuyasha: O.o I have to eat that?!  
  
Goku: Yummy!  
  
Everyone except Goku: EEEWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
Goku: I'm hungry.  
  
Fox ears: *now holding a reeking paper bag and walks over to Inuyasha* Eat up! *drops bag in his lap* and if you don't eat it then say hello to rabid ferrets and Chinese man-eating goldfish!  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at the bag in disgust then opens it and takes out the hamburger* Urghh.. *takes bite and makes face like he's gonna hurl then pops the rest in his mouth chews quickly and swallows* ay isnk ay eep oo url!  
  
Fox ears: Huh?  
  
Inuyasha: *runs off with hand over mouth*  
  
Fox ears: *watches him run* Too bad he doesn't know that the bathrooms that way. *hikes thumb over shoulder in the opposite direction as he went* Oh well! Kurama, you get to ask one more! We kinda gonna run outa time if we do the original plan.  
  
Kurama: Okay. Vicious, truth or dare?  
  
Vicious: .. Dare.  
  
Kurama: I dare you, for $150, to take Fox ears into the closet and make out for 5 minutes!  
  
Fox ears: As much as I would like to. you didn't hear that... there's a rule against that.  
  
Kurama: Damn. Okay then. You and Faye in the closet!  
  
Faye: Hey! No way! I am not going in there with that guy!  
  
Fox ears: Oh Faye. If the dared is suppose to interact with some one, but the person doesn't cooperate, then the non-cooperator has to eat the hamburger or what ever is in the bag next since I have seemed to has lost control.  
  
Faye: Ughh! Fine! I know he'll enjoy this. I just know.. *walks off to closet followed by the very happy and wide smirking Vicious*  
  
Fox ears: *to Folken in a whisper* change the no contact with the hostess rule to only if the hostess doesn't want to.  
  
Folken: *rolls eyes and nods*  
  
Fox ears: Well since it will be a little till they get back out. *noise from closet* bleck... we shall continue on! Okay Farfarello! Your turn!  
  
Farfarello: Call me Farfie.  
  
Fox ears: Oookkkaaayyy.. Farfie! Your turn!  
  
Farfie: I don't have anything for Goku.  
  
Fox ears: You have to.  
  
Farfie: Why?  
  
Fox ears: .. damn he got me... okay you win! Kagome! Your turn!  
  
Kagome: Yay! Goku! Truth or dare?  
  
Goku: Uh... Dare!  
  
Kagome: Hmmmmm.. For $500, fry Pikachu!  
  
Goku: Oh that's easy! *Stands up and gets ready for Kamehameha wave* Kaaaaa..mmmeee. hhhaaa.etc. *blasts Pikachu who was too busy sniffing his butt to notice*  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! *falls on ground fried*  
  
Goku: *sits down*  
  
Fox ears: Well done Goku! Many thanks to you!  
  
Goku: Do I get food?  
  
Fox ears: No you get money ($_$ hehe) which you can buy food with.  
  
Goku: Really?  
  
Fox ears: Poor man.. *looks at stop watch* Oh its been 6 minutes! Oops! Looks like the closet mates went a minute over! I didn't mean to do that! *takes pen and pretend to draw halo that's falls then draws invisible horns and another halo that sits on the horns* hehehe. FAYE! VICIOUS! MAKE OUT TIMES UP!  
  
Faye: *burst outa closet holding shirt on and holding pants up*  
  
Vicious: *smiling widely an sits down*  
  
Fox ears: *motions to a mini dragon from hell to come over to her and whispers to it* Where's Inuyasha? He should be back.  
  
Mini Dragon from hell: He's in your dressing room throwing up I believe.  
  
Fox ears: WHAT?! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!... *looks out and sees the audience staring at her* hehe.. ^_^ uuuhhhhh Well!..  
  
Pikachu: *gets up on panel table half fried* PIKA! CHU KA PI CHU!  
  
Fox ears: What the-? You want naked women?  
  
Pikachu: *anime falls off table and climbs back on* SCREW THAT TALK! YOU ALL SHALL DIE! *send lightning bolt off into audience killing the whole George W. Bush fan group*  
  
Fox ears: .. Well thank you Pikachu. Those GWB fans kinda scare me (if I've offended anyone with this joke I'm sorry! It's a family joke and I apologize for any offense given! *slaps self*)  
  
Pikachu: Damn!  
  
*noise off from side hallway*  
  
Eminem: Hey fuckers!  
  
Pikachu: *zaps Eminem* OK how does that effect you bitch?  
  
Fox ears: *mouth gaping* I can't believe I just got dissed by a rat! And he killed Eminem! OMG! Come on girls! Get him!  
  
Eminem rabid fan girls: CHARGE LADIES! *runs after Pikachu*  
  
Pikachu: Oh shit! Not the babes! *zaps them*  
  
Fox ears: Fuck! He got them! Wait! I know! My own little group! *runs off for a second and comes back* DEMOCRATS! ATTACK!  
  
*mixture of people and elephants wearing red, white, and blue underwear and top hats charge at Pikachu*  
  
Goku: I'm hungry! *walks over and opens the fridge*  
  
Vicious: Uh. Faye want to- *stops as Faye gets trampled by elephant*. never mind.  
  
Fox ears: *riding elephant* YAW... SIMBA! YAW!  
  
Pikachu: *zaps half of audience killing them and setting half the stage on fire then turns around to see elephants* UH OH! THE DEMOCRATS! I HATE ELEPHANT! They're stinky. *runs into unlabeled closet*  
  
Fox ears: *hops off of elephant and runs up to door holding it closed and rips off wood pattern sticker revealing "Rabid Ferrets and Chinese Man- eating Gold Fish Closet"*  
  
*from within people can hear speaks of pain and dismay*  
  
Everyone:. DING DONG THE RAT IS DEAD THE RAT IS DEAD THE RAT IS DEAD! DING DONG THE WICKED (zap happy) RAT IS DEAD!  
  
Fox ears: And now that we are done screwing up the lines from "Wizard of Oz" we shall hand out the money! *pulls out large brief case of money from an over large pocket in her cargo pants* To Vicious we give $150 for making out with. *looks at the smashed Faye Valentine* . now not so pretty Faye. *shakes head* And to Goku for frying and pissing off the now dead Pikachu rat! $500! *hands out money* . where's Inuyasha and Kagome?  
  
~*in Fox ears dressing room*~  
  
!!!!~!!! CENSORED!!!~!!!! (you should be glad I did that ^_^')  
  
~*burning talk show stage*~  
  
Fox ears: Oh well! *dodges falling smoldering beam* Join me next time on FOX EARS INSANITY SHOW!. Anyone wanna help me clean up this mess?  
  
*room all of a sudden empty and very quiet except for the large booms of things falling from the ceiling*  
  
Fox ears: -_- *ears flattened and one twitching* Cya. *runs over to some how untouched boom box that wasn't there before and puts in Eminem- My Name Is the sits down in some how untouched chair and drinks a Mountain Dew that some how doesn't ash in it (I think) as the camera zooms out* 


	3. Street Dare and Jim the Crackhead

Disclaimer: Okay so I don't own whichever anime character I encounter and certainly no people, but look at me. Does it look like I give a fuck?  
  
Fox ears: Hi and welcome back to FOX EARS INSANITY SHOW! Since I have really done a bad job at making my own questions and haven't driven any anime characters aside from Faye to insanity I shall now do a slightly different talk show! I can either do the talk show or what ever else I pull out of my hat! *pulls out a top hat with paper in it*  
  
Folken: You aren't suppose to actually use a hat, Fox ears. It's just a figure of speech.  
  
Fox ears: . hehe. *throws hat over her shoulder hitting Folken in the face*  
  
Folken: Gah! *paper flurries around him*  
  
Fox ears: Well! Um. MINIONS!  
  
*STB's come in carrying a large box full of pieces of paper and set it down in front of Fox ears*  
  
Fox ears: Okay! I asked the audience to write down their ideas for the show and put it in the box! I'll pull one out and that will be our show! *reaches hand into box and pulls out paper* . Anime Strip Club. -_- Okay the next one will be our show! *reaches hand in*  
  
~*10 minutes later*~  
  
Fox ears: *pulls paper out of box and there's a big pile of papers behind her almost as tall as Folken* . Ah! Here we go! This one isn't that bad! Street Dare! I've played that! Well does everyone know what goes on in that game?  
  
Half of audience: Uuuhhhh.. ??_??  
  
Fox ears: I swear only idiots and porn lovers are in here.  
  
Audience: *all nod*  
  
Fox ears: Ugh. In Street Dare we take a camera and microphone out onto the streets and pull random people off the streets to do dares. Practically an I Bet You Will. wait it is. well yeah! But this ones more fun!  
  
Audience member #1: You did this last time!  
  
Fox ears: . *ears twitch a little from annoyance* Fuck you! We do what I say we do! Besides! I'm running outa ideas. *sniff* . FOLKEN! GRAB THE CAMERA! *reaches into pocket and pulls out microphone* Later!  
  
*zips out door followed by Folken who is carrying a digital video camera*  
  
~*in anime mall*~  
  
Fox ears: *looks at camera* Folken. Folken!  
  
Folken: Huh?  
  
Fox ears: Take the lens off.  
  
Folken: Oh! I was wondering why it was so dark!  
  
*video camera turns on*  
  
Fox ears: -_- Just follow me. *walks off towards a group of girls* Excuse me?  
  
*girls turn around*  
  
Fox ears: *shoves microphone in first ones face* What's your name?  
  
Girl: Uh. Melphina.  
  
Fox ears: Well, Melphina, would you mind if ask you a few questions?  
  
Melphina: Uhhhh.  
  
Fox ears: Great! First question!  
  
Fox ears: *pulls out note cards* Are you a virgin?  
  
Melphina: Excuse me?!  
  
*other 4 girls are Videl, Botan, Yukina, and Kikyuo*  
  
Botan: *jumps in front of Melphina* Oh she hasn't been a virgin for 4 months! Not since she met Miroku!  
  
Melphina: BOTAN! *bitch slaps Botan*  
  
Kikyuo: Hey! Miroku is mine!  
  
Melphina: I thought you liked Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyuo: Well I dun believe in monogamy!  
  
Everyone: O.o' *sweat drops*  
  
Fox ears: Oook then. Um Videl! Come here deary.  
  
Videl: *walks over* Yeah?  
  
Fox ears: Now are you a virgin?  
  
Videl: Yes  
  
Fox ears:. *flips to next card* Do you have drinking habits?  
  
Videl: Yes  
  
Fox ears: Do you own a dildo?  
  
Videl: Ye- I MEAN! No!  
  
Fox ears: O.o Ya know that was only a joke question. I wasn't serious.  
  
Videl: =O.O=  
  
Folken: *from behind the camera* Do you get bored while you're in the same room as a dildo Videl?  
  
Videl: *looks like she's going to kill Folken*  
  
Fox ears: *starts running off* Ok Folken! That's enough!  
  
Folken: But she never answered my question!  
  
~*back at the studio*~  
  
Audience: *watching everything on big screen in the middle of the room* O.o  
  
~*back at the mall*~  
  
Fox ears: *walks up to Jim Hawkings* Uh. Jim?  
  
Jim: What?!  
  
Fox ears: What are you doing with that gun, joint, and small plastic bomb?  
  
Jim: What do you think I'm doing with it, Bitch?  
  
Fox ears: Uh. riiiigghhhhttt. *walks off*  
  
Jim: Stupid, Bitch! *puffs joint*  
  
Fox ears: Oh there's Spike! *runs over to him*  
  
Spike: Move kid *pushes passed Fox ears as she comes towards him and snuffs out his cigarette on her head*  
  
Fox ears: *stops in mid stride* O.o *swipes at her head trying to get the ashes off of it* Gahhhh!!!!  
  
Jim: *walking in the shadows with the plastic bomb in his hands* And now for my first step in taking over the world! *puts plastic bomb in his pocket then walks up to a sink and turns the water on full* I will leave all the sinks running and never turn them off! Then! I'll go feed the pigeons!  
  
*Jim runs off cackling in his hi-evilness*  
  
Gene: *watches him run off* That kid needs to lay off the crack.  
  
Jim: *from distance* Pot! Pot! Pot, god dammit, Gene, you whore!  
  
Fox ears: *walks over to Ed who is sneaking key chains into her pockets* Hey Edward!  
  
Ed: Huh? *looks up at Fox ears*  
  
Fox ears: Would ya do something for me?  
  
Ed: What Edward need to do?  
  
Fox ears: *hands Ed a dildo* Go shove this up Melphina's ass and I'll give you a piyoko.  
  
Ed: Ed Loves piyokos! *runs off to find Melphina*  
  
Fox ears: Tape this Folken.  
  
Folken: Righteo! *follows Ed with the camera*  
  
~*studio*~  
  
Audience: *all cringe as Melphina screams and Ed laughs insanely*  
  
~*mall*~  
  
Fox ears: O.o' Maybe that was a bit too cruel and unsual.  
  
Ed: Hand over the piyoko!  
  
Fox ears: *gives Ed a pioko*  
  
Ed: WOOHOO! *runs off*  
  
Fox ears: Marijuana-patch child.  
  
~*park*~  
  
Jim: FLOCK TO ME! BIRDS OF DEATH! *holds arms up in the air*  
  
Pigeons: *all look at him in a confused way then fly off*  
  
Jim: *arms still in the air* -_-. I'll just get the squirrels to do my bidding then! *wanders off*  
  
~*mall*~  
  
Fox ears: O.O Hello Kitty store..  
  
Folken: No Fox ears.  
  
Fox ears: Just. one. Hello Kitty  
  
Folken: Noooo Fox ears.  
  
Fox ears: *sniffle* Oh well! Now onto the larger parts of the mall!  
  
~*5 minutes later*~  
  
*they are in a huge walkway filled with tons of anime characters mostly containing men*  
  
Fox ears: Oh looky look! It's Gohan from DBZ! *runs over to Gohan*  
  
Gohan: *is stealing food from a candy store*  
  
Fox ears: Hey, Gohan! Mind if I ask you some questions?  
  
Gohan: Gah! Quit it! You're drawing attention! *puts a hand over Fox ears mouth*  
  
Fox ears: eh! Et er and off I outh! *licks his hand*  
  
Gohan: Ew! *takes his hand off her mouth*  
  
Police man: *walks up* Excuse me, sir, but what do you think you're doing with that candy?  
  
Gohan: Ah! *starts running through the mall with the police chasing him*  
  
Fox ears: Oopsy! Oh well yet again! Let's see here. Oh no. it's the cast of Pokemon. *turns to the camera* Ok everyone back at the studio pull out your little voty thingies and vote Yes we should blow them up or No we should go over to the Sailor girls and quiz 'em.  
  
*jeopardy music*  
  
~*2 minutes later*~  
  
Fox ears: Ok! Votes are in! And it is. *pulls out little voty thing* WE BLOW UP POKEMON! Let's go! *creeps towards Ash, Misty, and Brock and hides under a table near them*  
  
Ash: Man, I told you we wouldn't find Pikachu here.  
  
Misty: Where could he be? He's been gone a week! *is standing next to Brock*  
  
Brock: *is looking down Misty's shirt*  
  
Ash: I dunno. He got taken to a talk show and never came back.  
  
Fox ears: *mumbles* Hehe my Chinese man eating goldfish and rabid ferrets got hungry ^___^ *pulls out three sticks of dynamite and puts one in each of the Pokemon casts shoes and lights them* *runs*  
  
~*30 seconds later*~  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Fox ears: Well now with that done we will go over and talk to the Sailors! *runs over to a JCPenney's store where the Sailors are checking out clothing*  
  
Sailor Jupiter: *is trying on a low cut shirt* What do ya think?  
  
Sailor Mars: It would look better on me!  
  
Fox ears: *walks up* Hello ladies!  
  
*all the Sailors but Uranus and Neptune are there*  
  
Fox ears: Uh. Where's Uranus and Neptune?  
  
Sailor Mercury: Over there in the dressing room *points at a solitary dressing room*  
  
Fox ears: In the same one?  
  
Sailors: *all nod*  
  
Fox ears: Eep O.o  
  
Sailor Venus: *is over by cashier flirting* So. you single?  
  
Fox ears: . ok we'll ignore her! Sailor Jupiter!  
  
Jupiter: Yes?  
  
Fox ears: Is it true you starred in a porno film?  
  
Jupiter: er =o.o=  
  
Sailor Moon: We all know you did. Haruka (Sailor Uranus) was buying some porno films and saw one with you in it.  
  
Fox ears: Sailor Pluto (Setsuna)! Have you ever wondered why your attack is called Dead Scream even though you whisper it? That kind of bugs me.  
  
Setsuna: I never thought about that.  
  
Fox ears: And Sailor Saturn (Hotaru)! Are you seeing any robots?  
  
Hotaru: What?  
  
Fox ears: Ok these people are a bunch of ditzes! Onto more intelligent people! (if there is such a thing!)  
  
Fox ears: *walks out of JCPenney's and into the food court*  
  
*Yami Yugi, Bakura, and Joey are walking away from the pizza hut*  
  
Fox ears: Hey, Yami!  
  
Yami: *turns around* What?  
  
Fox ears: I'm going to ask you guys some questions. First, Yami, many girls wander, since you have two long legs does that mean you have a third one?  
  
Yami: O.o Slowly back away everyone. she's insane.  
  
*the group backs away and walks off*  
  
Fox ears: *sniffle* Stupid anime characters. I guess I'll end my show now cuz all the anime characters I'm meeting are creepy or jerks! Later!  
  
~*park*~  
  
Jim: *is being eaten alive by squirrels* Ahhhh! Damn squirrels! Do my bidding! Ahhhhh!  
  
Squirrel: *bites down on the plastic bomb*  
  
BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And that's a wrap! Hey when you review leave suggestions for my next show and who I should interview! Thanx oh loyal fans! 


End file.
